


My Darling Daughter

by BlueMewQT



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute Kids, Daddy Issues, Devils, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Love, Memories, POV Lucifer, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Lucifer, Royalty, Sad, Sweet Devil, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMewQT/pseuds/BlueMewQT
Summary: A short blerbit about Lucifer unable to sleep. All that he can do is worry...
Relationships: Lilith - Relationship, Lilith/Lucifer (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175
Collections: Favorite Hazbin Hotel Writings, Hazbin Fiction, Hazbin Hotel





	My Darling Daughter

Lucifer, the King of Hell... The tall man looks on to his glorious center capital from his highest tower. The dazzling red, yellow and white lights, the tall buildings reaching to the pentagram in their dark ruby sky, bustling sinners driving around making their way to whatever they busy themselves with in the afterlife. 

Lucifer sighs dangling his wrists over the railing of the gorgeous black brick balcony. The rest of his castle is nothing to sneeze at, but this balcony is his favorite with the elegantly carved stone arch with gargoyles at each end, silver railing that line the sides with well loved planters brimming with naturally blooming black and purple rose bushes. 

"I... Wonder if she's doing okay..." The dreadful king murmers looking towards the furthest edge of the city... Away from his home. He can't actually see it, but he knows that's where his daughter's newly opened hotel lies. That, and the Demon Princess of Hell herself, Charlie Magne. His wayward daughter he misses so much tonight.

Lucifer flosses his sharp clawed fingers through glossy blonde locks starting to fall into his face "I want to call her... But...." 

From the balcony, the Devil steps inside to his bedroom. His beautiful wife still resting silently in their black draped massive bed in all the warm covers still calling his name. There's no way he can sleep tonight though. 

"Don't take shit from other demons" He warned... "The damned aren't your friends." He urged... "This isn't the place to be nice..." He insisted. No matter what he told that girl as he watched her grow from his darling bundle of joy to a beautiful young lady... She still... Turned out exactly like him when he was younger... 

Charlie has always been.... Just like him. Lucifer hates to admit it, but he'd help the souls of Hell too. He also admits however... That it's impossible. Arguing with God himself over the matter cost him his place in the heavens. The ruler of the underworld was put down here to torture and punish the souls God viewed as "flawed". Another sigh escapes his parted lips. Lucifer looks back to the open doors of the balcony now exiting the large bedroom to make sure he didn't wake Lilith. She would just tell him to let things be and go to sleep.

Wandering the black and red elegantly decorated halls, the tall intimidating man keeps all the shadowy castle help at bay. They wouldn't want to interrupt his usual nightly thinking time. What he typically ends up pondering is always Charlie. How will she survive this awful place when she finally realizes there IS no chance for these terrible vicious souls? Will she ever just listen to him? What will it take to show her all this...? 

His yellow eyes look to the only cheery pink colored door in the castle. The little princess had painted it a number of times in many different colors throughout her childhood. This is the color that he finally gave up on trying to cover. 

Charlie's room. Lucifer takes the gold colored door knob and turns it oh so quietly as if not trying to disturb his sweet resting daughter that isn't there. Stepping in, he pouts snapping his fingers to illuminate the large room. The adorable childhood room is filled to the brim with cute stuffed animals, posters of Demon popstars and adorable painted rainbows and clouds all over the walls. The bed is the coziest, softest thing you'd ever be lucky to envelope yourself into. 

Lucifer made sure his darling daughter had everything she could want. He couldn't help if she was a little spoiled... Memories flow in as he steps towards a long forgotten little table towards the back of the room, decorated with a frilly white table cloth and a dusty porcelain yellow tea set. 

°°°  
"Daddy, come play pwincess tea pawty with me" a tiny voice cooes from the front of his work station. The much younger Demon Lord ignores it at first continuing to scrawl down names of the damned that were scheduled to die for the next week and sign off on the paperwork from Heaven. He hates this part of his work. 

Like any other 5 year old, Charlie insists by crawling under the black desk and resting her little head and hands on his lap. Lucifer sighs scooting back to admire his stubborn child. Charlie's big light yellow eyes peer up and fluttered innocently- her mother had done her hair in cute little pig tails only adding to the adorable impatient look she's giving him. The demon King chuckles letting her have his attention-

"Yes darling?"

"Daddy, I said I wanna has a tea pawty! You'we insited- hewe's youw insit-insitation." She studders through her little lisp and holds up a folded paper the maids undoubtedly helped her decorate with an ungodly amount of glitter. 

Lucifer sometimes has to go back over what the tiny tyke says before figuring it out. "In-V-Itation- ah invited... Is your mother busy?" He hums with his half-lidded expression being drawn back to the tabletop cluttered with papers and scrolls. 

Charlie puffs her little red circled cheeks out and stuffs the paper in her father's open hand. 

"Mommy's out doin' shoppin'- an' I wan' you to come!" *Add big sparkly eyes and little pouty black colored lip* Pweaaaaase?"

That did it. Lucifer has to look up to the ceiling biting his knuckle with how damned cute his little girl is before scooping her up into his arms and nuzzling her tiny face with his own.

"Well how could I decline such a gracious invitation from my little angel?" 

Charlie grins showing off her little fangs and squeals happily hugging her daddy's neck. 

They spent that entire afternoon both dressed in the prettiest dresses, make up, feather boas, and tiaras the 5 year old could find. The Demon King had to threaten the staff of the castle with everything in his arsenal to keep them from splitting their sides seeing their powerful ruler of Hell squished down on the floor sipping tea dolled up like an evil drag queen with his encouragable child.

That didn't stop his wife returning from her shopping spree to come home and lose her shit at the sight of him. (And even had a painting done of it. It hangs in one of the drinking parlors of the south side of the castle to this day).  
°°°

Lucifer picks up one of the tiny cups with a warm, yet somber look. "I wish you could just realize... I was being tough in order to protect you...." He had only started being hard on Charlie when she was a teenager- he HAD to. She was turning into a fine young lady and unfortunately... Demons take notice. With her kind disposition, sweet and gentle tendancies, the Demon King was sure the sinners of Hell would eat his precious darling daughter alive. 

The soft father turned mean crushing her hopes and punishing kindness whenever he could. It only got worse as she aged and now? Charlie moved out to pursue some ridiculous goal of redeeming damned souls... His heart burns and throbs in pain with every moment his darling daughter is away...

Lucifer frowns tugging the rope of his robe tighter around his thin waist as he sets back down the tiny teacup to rejoin it's friends. 

"Is Charlie even up this late.....?" He questions himself looking to the silver alarm clock to the side of Charlie's still neatly made bed. 2:47 AM. "Probably not... But still..." The Demon King retrieves his Hell phone from his pocket and swipes through to Charlie's number. Finger hovering over the call button, Lucifer clenches his sharp teeth. 

"No... I can't give in... She had her chance to listen to me. Now...." 

He turns off the screen and pockets it and settles down on the side of the fluffy pink and white bed for the night. Sleep tugging at his drooping purple lids even through the frustration he feels.

"...she can get burned and learn for herself".


End file.
